


Love and Desire

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hot Tub, Love, Massage, Romance, Sex, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After having a girls' night out with her friends, Leigh comes home to find a huge surprise waiting for her from her husband.





	Love and Desire

Coming from a long day with her friends, Leigh Dorough breathes a sigh of relief as she stepped inside the house before removing her coat and resting it on the stair-railing. She headed into the living room, finding a bouquet of roses on the table behind the couch and pick them up. Delicately touch the bud of each rose, she began to notice that the lights were out and the boys were no where to be found.

"Howie?" Leigh called out, looking for her love. Removing her shoes and putting them under the coffee table, she scanned the entire room for her younger boys, but no sign. She was so caught up that she nearly didn't notice the red rose petals covering the floor of the den. She followed the trail until her eyes saw what appears to be a massage table, cover with blanket, towels and surrounded with dim lit candles, giving the room a sudden soft glow. Surprise and amazed, Leigh glanced to see the fireplace flickering to a softer setting, but she didn't even noticed Howie, shirtless, standing leaned against the hallway wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his beautiful face.

"Hello, baby." He said standing from the wall. Leigh gasped and jumped slightly, causing her to whirl around to a grinning face walking towards her, his eyes shining with desire.

The bouquet and Leigh's bag falls from her hands as she stumbles back before he pulls her up, took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and looked in her eyes before wrapping one arm around her waist the other hand pulling her mouth to his as he took her mouth hungrily.

"Where are James and Holden?" Leigh asked, once she pulled away from him again.

"With my Mom, I wanted to do something for you." Howie teased.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Leigh looked at her husband, and softly gasp as he set out to rid her of her clothes kissing every inch of skin he uncovered as he went. She was completely breathless with need when he led her to the massage table as he smiled at her and picked her up, carefully placing her in the middle of the table on her stomach. "I love you, baby," He whispered quietly in her ear as he covered her lower half with the sheet.

Leigh's breath caught in her chest as she felt his hands moving on her back, massage her back starting with her shoulders and making his way down her body all the way to her feet. By the time Howie finished, Leigh was breathless and was getting very anxious.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"Relaxed." Leigh gives him a smile before pushing herself up.

Howie smirked at her as he traced a finger on her back. "I wouldn't be relax just yet."

Pushing her hair back, Leigh whipped her head around to her husband in confusion. "What?"

"There's something else I had outside." Howie reassured.

As Leigh moves to get up the table, Howie discarded his pants before wrapping a towel around his waist. He reached out and began to massage her neck working his way toward her shoulder, hearing a soft moan from her lips. Pulling the sheet, he began wrapping her body with a soft towel and help her off.

"What's with these surprise treatments?" Leigh looked at Howie, holding the towel tightly around her body.

"I wanted this night to be special for my wife." Howie leans in and kiss her cheek.

Putting his hands on her waist, he carefully leading her out to the backyard. Leigh's eyes widening seeing the soft glow of the candles and roses. A champange bucket with two flooks were sitting near the hot tub as Howie helped her down onto it, the Florida sun setting in the background.

Leigh exclaimed, almost in tears realizing just how lucky she really was. "It's beautiful, Howie."

Howie couldn't help but grin and give a kiss on her forehead before the couple drop their towels to their feet. The two stepped in the hot tub, and drank wine, pulling each other close.

Leigh place her glass next to her husband's before nuzzling him gently to get his attention.

"Love, what's wrong?" Leigh asked.

Howie smiled and nuzzled her back, giving her a softly kiss. "Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky to have such a wonderful woman in my life."

Leigh's face turned every shade of red. "I wonder that myself every day. You do so much for me and the boys."

"Nothing compared to what you three do, sharing me with the world and the fans. Knowing that I'm going to be gone for months on end yet you three are still here waiting for me to come home."

"And we always will be." Leigh confirmed, laying her head on his shoulder gently, Howie tightening his hold around her sighing in contentment.

After the sun sets, Howie could feel his love's body starting to squirm, knowing she was tired from the day.

"Howie, please."

"What, honey?"

"I need you, Howie." She whispered with a desperate plead in her tone.

"Soon, baby. You ready for bed?" Howie asked.

Leigh looked up and nodded as he helped her up, blowing out the candles knowing everything would be fine for the night. Howie lead his wife back into the house and up the stairs to their room. Their bed was completely covered with blood-red rose petals and the walls were glowing white from hundreds of dim candles. She looked back at Howie tears welling in her eyes.

"Howie," She whispered looking into his beautiful eyes. 

"Shh." He smiled at her as he lifted her easily and headed towards the bed. He laid her gently in the middle of the bed "Turn over." He said as he turned around. She did as he asked, without question.

She felt him join her on the bed and

"You okay?" He asked looking down at her. His face highlighted by the beautiful candlelight.

"I really need you, babe."

He kissed down her back, making her giggle. He felt her body tense as he lowered himself behind her legs. He looked up at her from his position and he caught her watching him and smirked at her. He kissed around her neck

"Look at me." He commanded, pushing into her quickly. She turned her head, looking into his chocolate eyes. He shifted his hips hitting her ass as he entered her again helping her body shatter into a million pieces. She groaned as he stroked into as she came down from her high. He continued his slow manipulation of her body stoking the fire that was once again building within her. Her hands grip the sheets tightly as he began to slowly speed up.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh!" She moaned. He headed her request speeding up his thrusting feeling her walls collapse on him bringing a groan from his chest as he exploded within her, filling her with his seed. He collapsed on her side,

"I love you, my beautiful baby." He whispered kissing her softly, "." She ran her hand down his chest.

"I love you too." She said, pulling his head down for another kiss.


End file.
